The present disclosure relates generally to computer systems, and more specifically to managing the placement of table of contents (TOC) pointer value save instructions in computer code.
In computer software, an application binary interface (ABI) describes the low-level interface between an application program and the operating system or between the application program and another application. The ABI covers details such as data type, size, and alignment; the calling conventions which control how function arguments are passed and how return values are retrieved; the system call numbers and how an application should make system calls to the operating system; and in the case of a complete operating system ABI, the binary format of object files, program libraries, and so on. Several ABIs (e.g., the Interactive Unix ABI allows a wide range of programs to run on a variety of Unix and Linux variants for the Intel x86 architecture) allow an application program from one operating system (OS) supporting that ABI to run without modifications on any other such system, provided that necessary shared libraries are present, and similar prerequisites are fulfilled.
The program development cycle of a typical application program includes writing source code, compiling the source code into object files, building shared libraries, and linking of the object files into a main executable program. Additional preparation, including loading of the main executable program, and loading of the shared libraries for application start-up occurs before the application is executed on a particular hardware platform.
The compiler works on a single source file (compile unit) at a time to generate object files. The compiler generates object code without knowing the final address or displacement of the code/data. Specifically, the compiler generates object code that will access a TOC for variable values without knowing the final size of the TOC or offsets/addresses of various data sections. Placeholders for this information are left in the object code and updated by the linker. A TOC is a variable address reference table that is utilized, for example in an AIX environment, to access program variables in a manner that supports shared libraries and is data location independent. A similar structure, referred to as a global offset table (GOT), performs a similar function (e.g., indirect and dynamically relocatable access to variables) in a LINUX environment. One difference between a TOC and a GOT is that a TOC may contain actual data, where a GOT only contains addresses (pointers) to data. In the Linux PowerPC 64-bit environment the TOC contains the GOT section plus small data variables.
A static linker combines one or more separately compiled object files derived from distinct source files into a single module, and builds a single GOT and/or TOC for the module that is shared by files in the module. An executing application includes at least one module, a statically linked module typically containing the function main( ) as well as, optionally, several other functions, sometimes also known as the main module. Some applications may be statically linked, that is, all libraries have been statically integrated into the main module. Many applications also make use of shared libraries, sets of utility functions provided by the system or vendors to be dynamically loaded at application runtime and where the program text is often shared between multiple applications.
Each module, i.e., a grouping of object code and data, in a computer program may have a different TOC pointer value. In some instances, a module may correspond to multiple TOCs where groups of at least one function may share a TOC different from other groups. The TOC register or GOT register (referred to hereinafter as the TOC register) may therefore be saved and restored for each function call, either by a procedure linkage table (PLT) stub code segment, or by the callee function in conventions where the TOC register is treated as a preserved (i.e., callee-saved) register.